


Apple of my eye

by torres



Series: Apple of My Eye [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torres/pseuds/torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Fernando loves more than Daniel, it's his Apple gadgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple of my eye

“I think I want to buy an iPad,” Fernando mused as he stopped in front of the Apple store.

Daniel shook his head and took Fernando by the arm to drag him away. “No.”

“Why not?” Fernando wrangled away from the Dane and approached the window display like a child peeking into a candy shop. “It’s so beautiful.”

Daniel stalked up to him and scowled at the gleaming, silver tablets displayed in the store. “It’s so stupid,” he corrected.

Fernando glared at him. “You’ll like it once you see how it works.”

“I know how it works and I still don’t like it,” Daniel argued, but the Spaniard was already entering the store.

Daniel threw back his head and groaned. It was so difficult to go shopping with Fernando.

By the time he managed to drag himself inside the Apple store, Fernando was already by the iPad display, and the sales clerks were already hovering about him like bees to honey.

“You don’t need that,” Daniel said loudly to break Fernando’s trance as he stroked the iPad with reverence.

“Daniel, look,” he breathed as he swiped his fingers deftly over the iPad. The staff chimed in readily about the features of the touchscreen and how it could repel oil and resist scratches. “It’s so responsive to my touch!”

The defender rolled his eyes. “So is your iPhone. That is basically your iPhone but bigger.”

“Well, yes, but it’s for a completely different purpose.”

“Uh-huh,” Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. “Enlighten me.”

“I can bring it around.”

“Like your iPhone.”

“But it has a bigger screen.”

“Like your Macbook Pro.”

“But it’s lighter than my Macbook Pro.”

“Which is why you bought that Macbook Air last Christmas.”

Fernando threw him a dirty look. “I can’t carry around a laptop all the time. It can be so heavy.”

“Oh, it’s heavy? You should try carrying around my Thinkpad, now that’s heavy.”

The staff scowled at him for even mentioning “Thinkpad.”

“You should really throw that away,” Fernando said with a disapproving shake of his head.

“I just bought it two years ago. It’s practically brand new.”

“It’s ugly.”

“Oh, yes, I should buy all the Apple products instead,” Daniel said, sarcastically clasping his hands together in glee, “They’re such a practical shade of white so all my fingerprints mark all over them. And they’re all thin and smooth so they fall off any surface. And the operating system is just so goddamn ridiculous that when you move the mouse, all your windows disappear.”

Fernando groaned. He had made Daniel try his Macbook one time, and he gave up on it after five minutes. (“I told you to just gently use two fingers on the trackpad…” “I don’t want a fucking trackpad, I have a mouse and it works!” “But Apple has a wireless mouse…” “I’m not going to use my laptop from the other end of the room, goddammit!”)

The conversation had quickly taken a turn for the worse, so Fernando let it go. Daniel didn’t like complicated things, and he was as happy with his clunky, old Thinkpad. But, the defender never really got over his disdain for Apple and he didn’t miss an opportunity to dissuade Fernando whenever he used his gadgets.

“If you buy an iPad, you’re going to be one of those people who lug it around and use it as a camera even if it’s so huge,” Daniel warned. He held up an imaginary iPad as he pretended to take pictures around the store. “See? I look like an idiot.”

“I don’t think that’s the reason why you look like an idiot, Dan,” Fernando said wryly. He went around the display and surveyed the price list, “Do you think I should get it in 64 GB?”

“What the fuck will you do with 64 GB of space?”

Fernando blushed. “Watch movies and play Angry Birds.”

Daniel clapped his hand on his forehead. “Sometimes I wonder why I like you.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I like you too.” Fernando stared at the iPad lovingly again. “I need to have something to do on those long trips you make me take to Liverpool,” he pointed out.

That shut Daniel up for a good ten minutes. Fernando used that brief moment of silence to take down the price list and the specs of the tablet. He cooed, “Ten hours of battery life, Dan! And it’s on the iOS 5 already!”

Daniel rubbed his temples. “I have no idea what you just said.”

“It’s the new operating system…”

“I don’t really want to know what it is either.”

Fernando pouted and Daniel toned down his retorts.

“I just think that between your phone and your laptop, that thing isn’t really going to have an earth-shattering contribution to your life,” the defender explained calmly. He picked up an iPad and flipped it over carelessly to examine it, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Fernando. “Or at least, it won’t have a contribution worth £659.”

The glint of excitement in Fernando’s eyes was slowly dying out. And while it felt like a victory for Daniel, it still tugged painfully at his heartstrings.

“Look, at least think it over for a day or two.”

Fernando’s eyes got big and glassy like a child being lectured by a parent. But he gently, ever so gently, put back the iPad on its stand and finally stepped away. “You’re right,” he said reluctantly. “Maybe I’ll just come back for it.”

Daniel placed his hands on Fernando’s shoulders and guided him out of the store as swiftly as possible before the Spaniard could change his mind.

“You have made the right decision.”

Fernando kicked a pebble as they walked down the streets. He mumbled, “You know, a good boyfriend will support you and your decisions.”

Daniel laughed. “And a good boyfriend will tell you the truth. It’s a waste of money, Fernando – even if you do have a lot of money.”

Fernando continued to pout, and Daniel had an inkling he was doing that not just because he was disappointed, but more so Daniel would feel guilty. It was working.

“You’ll forget about it soon enough!” Daniel yelped. He wrapped an arm around Fernando, difficult with the thick layers of clothing they had on, but he squeezed the striker until he could get a smile out of him.

“I won’t, actually, but I will try. For you.” Fernando said with a long-suffering sigh.

*

“Daniel, where the fuck are you?” Fernando screamed into the phone.

“I just ran errands, Jesus Christ!”

“You have to be in the airport in 45 minutes! You’re gonna miss your flight back to Liverpool!” Fernando was still screeching as he paced his kitchen back and forth. He’d rushed back home after training so he could drive Daniel to the airport, only to find that his boyfriend had disappeared.

“Calm down, calm down, I’m here, I’m here!”

“Where?” Fernando demanded.

“The cab is pulling up in front of your house!” Daniel answered. “Stop shouting, it’s making me shout too!”

Fernando groaned loudly and killed the call. He marched to his front door and threw it open, waiting for Daniel to emerge by the gate. He half-ran down the long driveway, his head bowed guiltily.

Fernando hustled him into the house, “Get your bags. We need to get going.”

But Daniel was ambling slowly, rifling through the paper bags slung on his arms.

“What is wrong now?” Fernando demanded, stomping up to Daniel.

Daniel swung around and held up a package. It made Fernando skid to a stop.

“Surprise.”

The white package was unmistakable. “The best gift ever,” it said on the front.

“You didn’t,” Fernando breathed out shakily.

“Unfortunately, I did.”

Fernando snatched the package from Daniel’s hands and immediately rushed to the nearest table. He gingerly set it down and carefully pulled out the box.

“It’s so weighty in my hands,” Fernando was talking in a trance, the way he did back in the store.

“Isn’t it supposed to be lightweight?”

“Shhh!” Fernando said as he peeled off the seals and slid out the tablet from its box. The way his face lit up, Daniel wished he could bottle up that moment and keep it with him.

“I didn’t know if you wanted it in black or white…”

“Black is perfect.”

“And I couldn’t bear to get you that 64 GB one…”

“But 32 GB is fine!”

Fernando was already holding up the iPad and inspecting it under the light. “It’s perfect. It’s flawless. It’s perfect.”

Daniel couldn’t help but grin proudly.

“You know, a good boyfriend will tell you it’s a waste of money, but a great boyfriend will actually waste that money for you.”

Fernando put down his iPad and turned to Daniel. He was beaming, positively beaming. He was even stood on his tiptoes. “Thank you so much.”

Daniel shrugged as if it were nothing. Fernando leapt into his arms and gave him a big tight hug.

“Fucking hell, Fernando. That thing cost me £579. I think I deserve more than a” – Daniel was cut off as Fernando cupped his face and kissed him. Daniel automatically rested his hands on Fernando’s hips and pulled him closer. Fernando kissed him deeply, passionately, and when they pulled away, Daniel had to catch his breath.

“I’ll thank you properly next time,” Fernando promised with a wink.

“Good. It’s your turn to visit.”

“And I’ll have this to keep me company,” Fernando said giddily, already walking back to his iPad.

Daniel shook his head in disbelief. “What happened to ‘we need to get to the airport in 45 minutes’?”

“Once we get out of city bounds, they don’t check the speed limits anyway.”

“Fernando!”

“I’m going, I’m going!”

*

“Did you make it to your flight?”

“Barely. But I suppose when you’re a celebrity” – Fernando snorted loudly – “they hold the plane for you.”

Oddly, Fernando didn’t respond.

“You’re using your iPad as we speak, aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm,” he said distractedly. Then, there was a sound of surprise. “You customised it!”

“Yeah, they did it in the store for me. My dignity died when they asked what apps I wanted and I had to say Angry Birds.”

“All three versions of it!”

“I don’t understand why they have to make three versions of anything, much less that stupid game.”

“…And you made your face the wallpaper.”

“It was only fair.” Daniel dragged his stroller along as he looked for his gate. “Babe, we have to set rules for that thing from now on. You aren’t allowed to use that when we’re together.”

“What? Why not?”

“I will not have you playing Angry Birds while we’re in bed.”

“Fine, not Angry Birds. But it has other features that you might like.”

“I doubt it.”

“It has a great camera,” Fernando suggested innocently.

Daniel stopped walking so abruptly that the people behind him almost tripped over his stroller.

“Come to think of it, I still owe you a thank you, right? And this thing has a webcam.”

Daniel started walking again, but he took very, very small steps and held his bag over his front.

“I’ll call you as soon as I get home,” he said gruffly.

“Okay,” Fernando giggled. “I’ll play Angry Birds while waiting.”


End file.
